I wasnt expecting this
by tobiismycat
Summary: Alec had almost forgotten that one week he spend with the local girl that ran the book store until it comes back to bite him in the behind in an unexpected way


When Alec snuck into the house holding something small and covered in a singed blanket no one played any attention.

Now when Alec called for Q and whispered in his ear. The boys eyes went huge.

Wide as dinner plates.

Q followed him to his bedroom where Alec layed the bundle down on the soft bed " please don't be mad I need to go check in then I'll be right back I promise" Alec said before he sprinted out the house. Later on in mi6

Alec stood looking vaguely burnt at the edges in the medical office at mi6. This was taking longer then he'd thought. He'd promised Q he'd be back in minutes but it had been a Half hour.

" So I can go home now right ,I've got something at home I need to deal with please"

The doctor frowned deeply. M came up behind the agent. Alec held his breath. He'd blown the mission. When Alec had chased the target into a house he'd heard a small popping noise and discovered a familiar woman freshly dead on the ground. As he stopped to make sure she wasn't still alive and in need of help he smelt smoke

the target had lit the house on fire.

Two minutes after Alec ran out of the house he remembered seeing the open door of a child's bedroom.

After a moment of hesitation Alec blew the mission and went back to make sure the house was empty.

It wasn't not to worry 006 we've sent 007 after him "

M directed Alec to a less populated area.

"We've done some background research on the child and the house he'd been in" she looked him dead in the eyes and said

" do you remember a woman by the name of Marilyn Torgan "

Alec stood stone still not reacting in the slightest. Oh he remembered her. He also knew where this was going.

M narrowed her eyes. " it's very likely that the she was involved in your targets dealings ." She read over a report a nearby tech had handed her a second time.

" to the best of our knowledge and information gathered so far. It's looking likely that the boy you saved today is your own son. M went on to tell Alec to bring the child into medical for a dna test and other medical treatment.

Alec stood there with a feeling of water pressing down on him like he couldn't breathe or move and could barely hear M.

Until she smacked him with the paperwork that is.

"Where is he by the way." M asked.

" He's safe at home. "

Alec spared a thought to Q. He was young and while he loved living with his two agents Alec wasn't sure if he'd like to live with a child.

Q looked at the little boy sleeping soundly in his bed. His blanket was singed and smelled deeply of smoke. He had light blond curls and a light burst of freckles across his pale skin.

" where did you come from little one" Q wondered the kid didn't look any older then eight to him.

By the Time Alec got home again the boy had woken up. Quite was able to keep him entertained with Hunter the puppy. They bounced on the bed and played together. But when the doors to the bedroom opened and Alec stepped in Q gasped. The resemblance was striking. What happened next was even more stunning.

The boyturned and looked at the New arrival.

After a seconds pause the boy smiled brightly at Alec. " daddy ! " he chirped.

Q looked up at Alec with huge eyes

" you know who I am ?" Alec asked once he got his senses back. The boy nodded eagerly. " momma told me about you all the time. "

" you have a son !? " Q sputtered. He didn't sound angry just surprised.

" we're going to do a few tests on him but as far as I know yeah he's probably mine"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. The boy slipped off the bed and ran to Alec hugging his knees tightly. " sorry Q I had no idea I understand if you aren't interested in all this."

Q sighed watching as Alec patted the boys head and brushed some dirt from the blond curls.

" this will certainly be new but I'm not running off just yet love".

Alec smiled gratefully. He took a deep breath and lifted the child in the air. " wanna go for a car ride with me I need to take you to see a doctor."


End file.
